The invention resides in a method and an arrangement for controlling an internal combustion engine including an electronic engine control unit with a fuel injector for the injection of fuel into a combustion chamber of the engine and with connecting lines interconnecting the electronic engine control unit and the injector for the transmission of signals therebetween, the injector having a built-in intelligent electronic component.
For an accurate control of the fuel injection, individual parameters of an injector are deposited in a storage device, for example, a EEPROM. This device is arranged in the injector. During engine operation, the parameters are readout by the electronic engine control unit and the calculated control values for that injector are accordingly adapted to using the parameters. WO 97/23717A discloses such a system.
DE 197 11 903 A1 discloses a piezo-injector with an Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC) forming an integral construction unit. The integrated circuit includes a monitoring arrangement, an electronic switch and a zener diode. By means of the integrated circuit, the charging duration of the piezo operating member is monitored. Energy is supplied to the integrated circuit via the connecting line at the same time as the piezo operating member is charged. Outside the charging period, the integrated circuit is deactivated. No information exchange with the electronic engine control unit is possible with this system.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an intelligent fuel injector capable of communicating with the electronic control unit of the engine in which it is installed.